


We Aren't Dating

by That_Is_Americas_Ass



Series: Stranger Drabbles [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Harringrove, Idiots in Love, Insecure Steve Harrington, M/M, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, No Season 3, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Protective Siblings, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Feels, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, because I said so, clueless Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Is_Americas_Ass/pseuds/That_Is_Americas_Ass
Summary: Steve and Billy have a thing, like a friends-with-benefits kinda thing, but it's not dating.Seriously, they're not dating.Steve would know if he was dating Billy Hargrove and he isn't.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Steve Harrington & The Party
Series: Stranger Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449595
Comments: 9
Kudos: 346





	We Aren't Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Since I had some more people ask for more fluff in general as well as some more Steve and Billy fun, this came to mind. I apologize for any mistakes but I wrote this pretty quickly because I have been neglecting you all...I'm a rat. Shame. Also, I am currently on medication to not only fight off my own sickness, which at this stage appears to only be a cold, but also to try and keep myself from getting the flu from my husband who is currently down with it...thanks hunny...
> 
> So! Meds, no sleep and lots of caffeine! Lets do this!
> 
> Here we have some fluff, a little bit of angst because why not, Stevie being an idiot for awhile and of course a healthy dose of Billy and Max sibling time. What's not to love?
> 
> Let's pretend Season 3 didn't happen, shall we?
> 
> Everyone is fine, things are fine, we're good. 
> 
> In this add on of Stranger Drabbles, we finally get some more Steve and Billy action! Love me some Harringrove! Sweet, naive Steve learns some things after the kids point out the obvious to him. 
> 
> A few warnings. This does contain male on male action, so if you aren't a fan then don't read it. If you aren't a fan of Harringrove, here's a tip, don't read it! That said, everyone else enjoy!

If there was one thing Steve Harrington knew for sure, it was that he and Billy Hargrove were not dating.

Seriously, they weren't dating! It's _not_ dating. It's just two young guys getting their kicks with each other, learning about what they like, exploring new things. Basic needs.   
It's a 'friends with benefits' thing, alright? Sure, Billy called Steve pet names like pretty boy and baby but it was mainly to rile Steve up. 

That's all!

Fuck yeah, Steve would date Billy, in a heartbeat. The guy was not only gorgeous, but also possessive in the best of ways, and really, an all around cool dude when he wasn't raging. That said, it didn't matter that Steve would jump at the chance to date Billy because they were just fuck buddies. 

And that was fine.

Perfectly fine...

You're all probably wondering how this all started, right? Well, Steve wasn't exactly sure _when_ this mess started but if he had to guess it would be the crazy night of one of Tina's famous parties. 

Let's look back on all the insane shit that happened that night, shall we?

* * *

Tina had decided to throw one of her crazy parties for everyone, a spring bash held over the weekend where everyone was invited to get blitzed and make horrible decisions. 

The moment Steve walked in the door he is bombarded with the overpowering scent of weed and cigarette smoke, sweaty bodies and loud music booming from the living room. It was like half the damn school had shown up. He fought his way through the crowd in hopes of scoring some booze. He had shown up with Nancy and Jonathan because Nance had asked for a ride and somehow convinced Jonathan to attend the bash as well. 

_Whatever._

In one corner of the room, Steve caught sight of Tommy and some of the other players laughing and drinking. Off to the side, he caught a glimpse of his old rival with a few girls hanging on him, puffing on a joint.

_Billy Hargrove._

Steve turned just in time to see Billy shotgun a deep hit into some girls mouth, devouring her lips in a rough kiss as she ground against him. After witnessing that little number, he'd made a quick escape towards the kitchen to prevent any unwanted stirrings, picturing his own lips in place of the cute blonde Hargrove had on his arm. 

That's right...Steve Harrington had a serious hard on for Hargrove...

Sue him, the guy was good looking and honestly, everything Steve found attractive in a male. From the muscular build that was strong rather than bulging, the blond hair, the flawless tan skin one simply didn't find in Hawkins, the bad boy attitude and those deep ocean eyes that Steve could easily get lost in. 

All in all, Billy Hargrove was everything Nancy Wheeler was _not._

It was true that Steve had never been with another guy, even though he wanted to try it. Hawkins Indiana was not exactly the social capital of sexual acceptance. The only other person Steve knew that was struggling as he was was Will. The only reason Steve even knew was because the poor kid had come to him asking questions, having guessed that Steve was similar to him. 

At the time, Steve had wondered why Will hadn't gone to Jonathan about it. Imagine his surprise when Will had timidly informed him that Jonathan was working all the time and he didn't want to bother him about such things. It made Steve a little upset, thinking Jonathan was neglecting his little brother, however Will quickly explained that it made him uncomfortable to talk about it with someone who wasn't interested in the same gender. 

That had been one of the most surreal experiences Steve had ever had. 

Being an only child with neglectful parents, he'd never known the connection or bond of a younger sibling, but seeing Will's eyes light up with curiosity and awe as Steve explained things to him was amazing to see. Steve felt like he actually mattered, like he was worth something, passing down his knowledge to an innocent teen who was scared of his feelings. A quick insight on Will's new found feelings told Steve that the kid had a crush on his best friend, Mike. 

It was cute. 

Bright eyed young teens aside, Steve found himself alone on a bisexuality train. It wasn't like he could say anything to his so-called friends at school, knowing how most of them felt about such things. 

_It was a tad hypocritical really._

Hawkins was full of young hearts that were anything but virtuous. Teenage studs who everyone believe to be modest and wholesome because their parents are, when in reality they are getting high every weekend and trying out new vices. Sweet, young girls whose parents believe them to be pure and remain virginal until marriage have already spread their legs or hit their knees for pleasure, wanting to experience sins of the flesh. 

All that, yet one dude wants to bang another dude and people lose their God damn minds. 

In Steve's opinion, sex of any kind was a private affair so what the fuck did it matter? It didn't involve anyone else except the two people going at it...unless you were into threesomes or wild orgies, live and let live. 

Regardless, it was an issue for him that he was forced to hide and feel immoral simply because his personal opinion and beliefs differed from his parents. He couldn't stand to hear adults or parents tell little ones to stand up for what they believed in and fight for their rights only to change their minds if those same little ones have different beliefs than the adults. 

It was something his own father had done, as did his mother, on many things. 

He'd been raised to believe in sex after marriage, not attending college was unacceptable in society, people of color were socially below them, clothing must be immaculate for it shows your status, women were beneath men on the social ladder, men only sleep with women and women only sleep with men...it was all bullshit that Steve had learned later in life simply wasn't fucking true!

So, yeah, when he started appreciating his teammates more often in high school, he'd begun to understand himself a bit more. It didn't bother him that he was attracted to males. What bothered him was that other people thought that it was their business to be involved in his personal relationships. 

His mother was, by far, the _worst._

Every time the Harrington's came home the first question Mrs. Harrington would ask her son was _'Have you met a nice, young girl yet?'_

It didn't matter who he brought home to his parents anyway because his mother would never think anyone was good enough to become part of the Harrington family, and his father would only scoff at anyone who was not _trophy worthy._ Even a nice girl like Nancy would never have lived up to his parents expectations. 

How messed up was that? 

Aside from all that, things were pretty good lately. 

There were no more chaotic dealings with the dreaded Upside Down after El closed the gate. The kids had all been dealing with normal kid stuff, no more running off in the middle of the night to fight monsters. Hopper had adopted El as his own daughter. Max and Billy had come to terms with each other in more ways than one, calling a truce that had ended up growing into a real sibling bond. Billy was still extremely strict with Max and overprotective to a fault, but Max seemed to be just as protective over him. 

No one was brave enough to ask what had changed between the siblings. 

Besides the kids, Nancy and Jonathan had been going steady together. It was still hard to watch the couple sometimes, given that Steve still held a place for Nancy in his heart. However, he was man enough to see that she did not love him. That had been rather obvious the night of the Halloween party when she'd told him everything about their relationship was bullshit and that he was bullshit...that one still hurt. 

Unfortunately, Steve didn't have it in him to confront her over it anymore. What good would it do anyway? All he'd manage was to bring more heartache on himself. If Nancy was happy with Jonathan, then Steve would not stand in her way. 

He just wished the two of them would turn it down around him a little, you know?

_Speaking of..._

Steve stepped into the kitchen to see what drinks were available when he spotted his friends in the corner by the fridge, lips locked together in a soft kiss that was all smiles. Nancy had her arms around Jonathan's neck while the boy held her close, framing her tiny waist in his hands. It hadn't even been 5 minutes and they were already at it? 

Turning quickly, Steve pushed his way past a few people back out in the living room. He cast a small glance over to where he'd seen Billy and noticed the blond had disappeared somewhere. 

_Probably off scoring a lay with that cute blonde he'd been sucking face with..._

Shaking his head, he made his way towards the stairs to find the bathroom. He needed a minute to compose himself, maybe splash a little water on his face, bring himself out of the haze he'd unknowingly sunk himself into. 

For the next couple of hours, Steve found himself floating around between rooms and crowds of students, trying to blend in like he actually belonged in the party scene. Ever since he'd gone out with Nancy and given up his playboy shoes, he'd drifted away from the parties and the one-night stands. He just didn't have it in him anymore. 

Nancy was the only reason he'd even been to the last handful of thrown downs. He was a little afraid of her attending them alone, specifically if Jonathan refused to go with her, fearing she would drink too much or something she shouldn't. It was no secret that Nance couldn't hold her drinks for shit. She was the ideal target for some lowlife lookin' to score. 

That was Steve's worst nightmare come to life. 

Thankfully, Jonathan had never refused to join in, partaking in the drinking and even the occasional weed. It was a little disconcerting to see Nancy drinking so often at parties, at least to Steve. He wasn't used to seeing her let loose so much. A small part of him wondered if that was his own fault, that his past attitude had rubbed off on her somehow. 

But, Nancy wasn't his problem anymore nor was she his responsibility. Sometimes he had to remind himself of that though...

Stumbling up the stairs towards the bathroom to wash his hands and hopefully clean off his shirt, courtesy of some idiot with a cup of beer that was _way_ too full, Steve tried to remember which door it was that led to the master bath in the house. It had been awhile since he'd been upstairs at Tina's house. Truth be told, the last time he had been upstairs in the house was when he had one of the cheerleaders on her knees in the hallway...but in his defense he had been completely wasted and high at the time. 

_'Dammit, which door was it again? Left or right?'_ he thought blankly, looking between the last two doors in the hallway. Shrugging, he knocked on the left door first, listening for any noise. When he didn't get any reply, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

_Big mistake, Stevie._

The first thing he heard was a soft moan, soon followed by the quiet sound of skin slapping together in a rhythm that could only mean one thing. Blinking like an idiot, Steve suddenly understood that he had accidentally walked in on a couple that was too far gone in the throws of passion to hear him knocking. It wasn't until he went to back away that he instantly recognized the clothes littering the bedroom floor. 

_Oh dear God..._

Nancy's quiet cries coupled with Jonathan's soft groans soon began to echo in the darkness of the room. It was a sound, and scene, that Steve had _never_ wanted to witness. He turned to escape the sight quickly, not registering that there was someone right behind him and nearly got himself plowed over. Large, warm hands grabbed his arms to steady him and Steve looked right up into steel, blue eyes. 

Oh, shit...

"Didn't I tell you to plant your feet?" Billy rumbled, tugging Steve's arms towards him to balance the other teen. 

The bad boy had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, eyes lowered hazily from a high no doubt. He pulled Steve closer to him with a dangerous gleam, a hint of wickedness in his grin like he was testing Steve's resolve. 

As much as he did enjoy his so-called rivalry with Hargrove, Steve wasn't in the mood for fighting. He really just wanted to leave and go crawl in his bed, disappear beneath the covers after washing his eyes out with bleach. 

Billy must have read the unease in his eyes because the larger boy looked behind Steve, his eyes catching Nancy and Jonathan together. Glaring at the other teens locked in their own world, Billy quickly shut the door and threw his arm over Steve's shoulders, pulling him towards the stairs to return to the living room. 

"Come on, Pretty Boy..."

Not bothering to argue, Steve obediently followed Billy as he was lead over to a corner of the room where a large number of pillows and blankets had been tossed to the ground, creating a nest. A smoke filled, nest that reeked of weed and whiskey. 

Billy pulled Steve down beside him, claiming a small area where Tommy and a few others were gathered as well, passing a joint back and forth. 

"Harrington, nice to see you back on the wild side!" Tommy cried happily, handing Steve the joint he was puffing on. "I know you'll hit it up."

Steve hesitated for only a second before he snatched it, taking a slow drag to let smoke fill his lungs. He may not be good at many things in life, but he knew how to toke it up. Plus, he _really_ wanted to get wasted after seeing his ex and her new boyfriend together. 

"Finally get sick of that goodie goodie Wheeler? Figured you'd have tossed her to the side after your crazy night together, must have been some sweet ass to keep you as her bitch" one of the jocks teased drunkenly, smirking as Steve glared at him. 

"Shut the fuck up, Dantram. How much pussy have you scored lately?" Billy growled, tossing the drunken teen a hateful glower. That was all it took for the dude to back off. Most of the team had given up on teasing Steve because, for whatever reason, Billy had put a stop to it. At first, Steve had thought it was because of Max's veiled threat to stay away from her friends and Steve, but that didn't mean Billy needed to defend him. Their rivalry had burned out months ago simply because Steve didn't give a damn about the title of King and Billy was not nearly as aggressive as before. 

A tap against his arm made Steve glance over at Billy who was holding a whiskey bottle out to him. Taking the bottle, he took a large swallow before passing it back. Already he could feel the tension slowly fading from his shoulders.

He new he probably should have kept an eye out for Nancy and Jonathan.

He probably should have declined to join the boys for a smoke.

He probably should have gone easy on the whiskey. 

_Probably should have..._

As the evening continued on, someone had put on a _Pink Floyd The Wall_ album and everyone cheered. There was no better music to get stoned too. 

"Now we're talkin'," Billy smirked, flicking his lighter out to light up another joint. He passed it to Steve with a grin as the vocals of Roger Waters drifted from the speakers.   
Before long, a couple hours had passed and Steve was gone, his brain nothing more than a smoke filled haze at that point. He and Billy had not only sung every song from the album, but they erupted into hysterics when they started quoting The Trial word for word in perfect harmony. 

_"Good morning, Worm your honor!"_

_"_ _The crown will plainly show! The prisoner who now stands before you!"_

_"Was caught red-handed showing feelingsss! Showing feelings of an almost human nature!"_

_"This will not do!"_

They'd busted up laughing so hard that they weren't even making noise anymore. Steve was pretty sure if he'd continued giggling madly he would have passed out. Their little routine had caused all the teens to lose their minds, snorting out beer and coughing on smoke as the room erupted in mindless laughter. 

Honestly, it had been the most fun Steve had had in a long time. 

As the party began to wind down, Steve knew he was completely toasted on both smoke as well as whiskey. He'd lost count of how many shots he'd had, much less how many joints he and the others had killed. It had been a haze, a drug fueled drunken haze. Tommy had snuck off with a girl at some point and many of the other players had called it a night, passing out on the floor surrounded by empty bottles and cups. The whole room smelled like alcohol, sweat and sex. 

Pretty tame for Tina's parties, really. 

Steve found himself outside with Billy who was getting ready to drive home, stoned but thankfully not drunk. Not like Steve, who couldn't even tell if gravity was still working or not. 

"You sure you're good?" he asked sleepily, blinking through the blurry haze in his vision. It had been way too long since he'd smoked, his body wasn't used to it anymore. 

"You're wasted, Harrington," Billy teased him, reaching in to start up his camaro. 

"I am _not..._ you're just blurry..." Steve griped, scrunching up his nose in annoyance. "But...I actually had a really good time tonight."

"Nice to let go every once in awhile, ain't it."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Guess I kinda forgot how that felt."

"How what felt?"

Steve bit his lip and shrugged, not wanting to come off as pathetic or insipid has he felt. How was he supposed to explain that he honestly forgot what it felt like to let go? To be able to let himself feel nothing except nirvana? It had been so long since he felt the need to _not_ look over his shoulder that he had forgot how it felt to be at ease. Even the kids had moved on from the horrors of the Upside Down, but he hadn't. 

How pathetic was that?

"I don't know, I guess I forgot what it feels like to not-- _feel?_ If that makes any sense?" he stammered, hoping he didn't come off like an idiot. There wasn't any other way to explain himself. 

Thankfully, Billy seemed to understand what he was trying to say and smirked at him. The other boy took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a large inhale before letting the smoke drift between his teeth. 

Steve followed the movement with his eyes like a child following candy. Why did Hargrove have to be so God damned attractive? He'd watched Billy smoke so much that night it was insane, seeing the white smoke seep into his mouth and out his nostrils, a dangerous look in Billy's eyes that had Steve's manhood stirring with interest. 

_You're hopeless._

"You should let loose more often, you know," Billy muttered softly, gazing over at him. 

Before Steve could think of a reply, he was shocked into silence by warm lips sealing over his own in a quick kiss. Blinking like a dumbass, all he could do was lean forward to chase Billy's smirking lips. 

"See you around, Pretty Boy." 

Billy tossed him a sly wink, sliding into the camaro, leaving Steve to stand there in the yard gaping like an idiot. It was only when the roar of the camaro disappeared into the night that Steve suddenly blinked back to reality, gently licking his lips. 

"The Hell just happened?"

* * *

The next stage would probably be when they accidentally met up at the quarry, both needing space from their homes. It hadn't been planned, much less expected, but the whole experience would leave Steve feeling like he'd been struck by Cupid. 

Who'd of guessed his night would end with Billy Hargrove in his bed?

* * *

It was a fairly typical night in Hawkins. 

The weather was pleasant enough to sit outside, so Steve had decided to drive out to the quarry for some peace and quiet. His parents were off on another trip, probably for business but who knew? It had been a few weeks since Tina's party, a few weeks of Steve wondering about Billy and what the other teen was up to. He'd asked Max how her brother was the last time he saw her but she'd given him the typical kid answer, which was _fine._

Big help there, Max. 

Steve was there for some air since his parents were gone and he just wanted to get out of the house. It was too quiet at home, and there was only so many times the radio or TV could fill the silence. It was an uncomfortable silence. The times when he'd give anything to hear the kids screaming at each other over their stupid game, or his own mom ranting at him for not picking up after himself, Hell he'd even take his dad giving him a lecture on his future. 

Oh well, it wasn't like he could magically wish his folks home. Even a phone was pointless after so many dropped calls. 

However, his quiet time was soon interrupted by the sound of a muscle car coming down the road, one he was becoming familiar with. Within a few seconds, the blue camaro came flying down the dirt road to park beside the beamer, music flowing from the speakers to fill the silence. 

"Am I dreaming or is that you, Harrington?"

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear..._

"Yeah, it's me don't cream your pants," Steve replied with a small smile. 

"What are you doin' here, amigo?"

"I could ask you the sam---this conversation seems awfully familiar..." Steve cut himself off with an unamused glower. He wasn't going through that shit again. 

Billy smirked and walked over to Steve's car, his face becoming illuminated in the light. In the low light, it became clear that the bad boy wasn't doing so good. 

"Hargrove," Steve began slowly. "...who broke your face?" 

"Broke? Nah, temporarily damaged, that's all. Why? I ain't pretty enough for you now?" Billy grinned wickedly, like the vicious looking bruises across his jaw and left eye didn't even exist. 

"I'm the pretty one," Steve taunted right back, getting the idea that whatever had happened to Billy, the other teen clearly didn't want to talk about it. "What brings you out here?"

"Only quiet place in this damn town, shockingly."

Without waiting for an invitation, Billy opened the passenger door and slid in, slamming the door shut behind him. He reeked of cheap cigarettes and Steve could even pick out the copper tang of blood in the air. It made him uneasy to think of how much blood was possibly on Billy's black shirt if he looked too close. 

"What are you doin' out here, anyway?" Billy asked quietly, offering Steve a cigarette to share. 

"Like you said, this is the only place that's quiet around this town. Better than being home," Steve offered with a small shrug. "Just gives me more time to think and dwell on shit that I shouldn't."

"Shit like what?"

Steve took a long drag of the cigarette before handing it back, side glancing Billy as he did, sighing. "That...is a loaded question..."

_Boy, what a loaded question indeed._

Honestly, he'd been thinking about Nancy again. More specifically, Nancy and Jonathan being together and the whole messed up situation between them all. It was extremely messed up when he thought about it. He was friends with Nancy, and Jonathan, now. That aside, even though they had seemed to work things out, that didn't mean Steve wasn't still blindsided by that fact that Nancy cheated on him. They had still been together when she confessed to sleeping with Jonathan. Like, seriously, what the fuck? Had he been that shitty a boyfriend? And don't get him started on the Halloween party! All in all, it hurt like hell. 

It was bullshit...

God, he hated that word. 

He knows he fucked up, he was an asshole, he knows that! But he changed for the better, didn't he? He went from high school king to full time babysitter. Looking after the little shitheads and becoming the _mom_ of the Party had made him grow the fuck up. It changed him. 

_Hadn't it?_

Then why the fuck was he so lonely?

It was one thing to have his girlfriend reject him, to claim she didn't love him, but it was another to find out she blamed him for Barb's death and saw their relationship as bullshit. Then, to make things even better, Nancy and Jonathan act like everything is just hunkie-dorie between the three of them! They act like everything is fine with the world, like the two of them didn't hurt him, like they didn't crush him with their actions.

After all that bullshit they're just supposed to be friends?

_Apparently._

He'd had his heart stomped on. He had loved Nancy, really loved her, and to lose her like he had still shook him to the core. And then, like an idiot, he goes along with it because he's pathetic. What else can he do? His so-called friends messed around behind his back, he didn't hang out with Tommy and his goons anymore and his best friend was a 14 year old kid! But, you know, nothing could _possibly_ bother Steve Harrington, the rich kid that had everything he could ever ask for. His life was just perfect! 

Peachy. 

Fucking miserable was what he was...

All he wanted was someone who could make him smile, someone who could make him laugh, to feel something real.

Was that too much to ask for?

Was it so wrong for him to want something real?

 _'I guess so.'_ he thought silently, knowing Billy was still staring at him waiting for answers.

Turning in his seat, Steve snatched the cigarette back. Taking another drag, he slowly exhaled and blew the smoke right at Billy's face just to be a little shit, grinning at Billy's unamused look. 

"Tell me something good, Hargrove..."

They ended up sitting at the quarry just chatting about anything and everything. The hours slowly ticked by and the sun set below the horizon, Steve knew it would be a good idea to head back home soon, but he didn't want to. Besides, he had the feeling Billy shouldn't, or wouldn't, be going home. 

"Look, I know I'm probably overstepping here, but...I've got a spare bedroom if you want it for the night," Steve offered shyly, tossing the cigarette butt out the window. "My parents aren't home, some kind of trip or something, and I wouldn't mind some company."

Billy looked at him silently for a long moment, silently weighing his options. On one hand he knew it was best to stay away from the house for awhile, but he also knew Max would probably wonder where he was, he didn't want her to worry if he didn't come home. In the end, the bad outweighed the good and he figured if Steve was offering then why not?

Steve was really surprised when Billy didn't outright refuse him, rather the other teen gave him a long look before telling him to lead the way. 

Within a few minutes, both cars were roaring down the highway back towards town and to Steve's house. When they reached the Harrington household, the first thing Billy asked to do was use the phone. Steve knew he was most likely calling Max to let her know where he was or that he wouldn't be home. It was sweet, really. 

Since they weren't going anywhere for the rest of the night and Steve wasn't happy with his recent thoughts, he decided to break into his dads cabinet of goodies and raid the scotch. It was a bottle that his old man saved for when guests were over, some expensive shit that was imported. 

_Billy was a guest, so there._

Smirking at his own flawed logic, he grabbed a couple glasses and met Billy in the living room. 

_Let the good times begin..._

Drinks were poured, laughs were had, flirtations arose. 

Billy had asked him again what he'd been thinking about at the quarry, opening up a whole new string of conversation. Steve knew the scotch had loosened his tongue way too much, but the truth just began to roll out. He confessed that he can't get Nancy out of his head, her relationship with Jonathan. Since Billy never got the actual story of what went down between the two, Steve started from the beginning and filled in the blanks for him. How Steve used to be the King, a playboy, then he started dating Nancy and she was good for him, the perfect girl in his eyes. Then shit went sideways. He explained what happened between them, what Nancy did to him.

What she said to him.

How she moved on so fast from their _bullshit_ relationship.

How she blamed him.

How his life slowly spiraled out of control. 

How he just wanted to feel something for once in his life. 

Billy listened to him patiently, downing glass after glass of scotch silently. By the time Steve finished, Billy was just staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Before Steve could think of an apology for ranting so much, Billy was crowding into his space with a thick muscled thigh shoved between his legs.

"I can make you feel anything you need, Pretty Boy."

Stunned, Steve could only gasp when Billy's thigh gently began to rub him through his jeans, causing delicious friction. Was this seriously happening? Steve wasn't sure how to even respond, all he could manage was a nod before melting into a rough kiss, and Jesus Christ if it isn't the best fucking kiss he's ever experienced. 

_Huh._

Pulling away, Billy licked his lips and gently pulled Steve towards the stairs, a wicked gleam in his eyes. In a lust filled daze, Steve followed him , not really caring how far things went because he hadn't had that much stimulation in months. They barely made it inside the door of Steve's bedroom before Billy had him pushed up against the wall, lips attacking his neck and warm hands groping his hips. It was a slow walk towards the bed, neither boy wanting to break away from their exploration of the other, lips and hands wandering everywhere they could reach. The room was bathed in soft light from the bedside lamp, illuminating Steve's wide eyes when his back met the mattress with a soft _'umph'._

Steve could feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest, willing himself to relax, enjoying the soft touches and open mouth kisses along his bare chest. Squirming, he let Billy shed his clothes in a mad dash, tossing them to the floor. It was a little intimidating to have Billy stare at his nude body while the other teen remained in jeans. 

_For Gods sake, this guy used to be his enemy._

So why was Steve melting at the gentle touches Hargrove placed along his body? Better yet, who would have guessed Billy Hargrove could be gentle in bed?

How weird. 

Billy takes his time exploring Steve's body, running his fingers lightly across soft skin causing shivers to run down Steve's spine. Steve learns that he is extremely sensitive around his neck and hip-line, something he never knew about himself. 

_Huh._

When Billy jerks Steve's hips up onto a pillow, pushing his milky thighs apart to gaze at him hungrily, Steve blushed under the scrutiny. He'd never had anyone stare at him with such hunger.

Of course, this was also the first time he'd ever been with another guy, so...

Any further thoughts he had were dashed when warm hands roamed down his chest to ghost over his leaking cock. It took every ounce of willpower for him to keep from thrusting his hips up into those hands, whimpering loudly when he felt hot breath move across his lower stomach. He was not prepared for Billy's mouth to descend on his manhood, or the powerful hands holding his hips down making it impossible to move. 

He suddenly understood the saying _'he saw stars...'_

After experiencing a whirlwind orgasm that turned his legs to jelly, Steve was left gasping for air while Billy finished removing his jeans. A quick glance at the prize between Hargrove's legs, Steve felt his heart stutter at the sheer size of Billy's cock. 

_Jesus Christ..._

Yes, Steve had _glanced_ at Billy in the locker room showers before, it was a thing to check out competition, but he'd never seen the guy at full mast! Good God it had almost tripled in size! There was no fucking way that was going to fit inside him, right? Fuck, he'd never done this before and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was scared. 

Billy seemed to understand that he was stressed and distracted him with another rough kiss, tilting his head up with a soft squeeze to his neck. It was enough to keep Steve relaxed enough that he didn't hear the popped cap of the lube bottle from his bedside table.

He did, however,feel the probing, wet fingers squelching inside of him!

Gasping, Steve opened his legs wider to allow Billy enough room, feeling small beneath the larger teen. He'd only ever had his own fingers inside of himself, it was both strange and elating to have someone else inside him this time. 

Once he was fully stretched, beyond words, Steve felt Billy lean back to push his thighs apart, gazing at his pulsing opening with lustful eyes. Again, Steve could feel himself blushing with shyness. He had always been the voyeuristic one with his bed-mates, never having been on the receiving end of a hungry stare. 

Soon enough, Billy jerked his legs forward and lined himself up, slowly pushing in past Steve's walls, heat encompassing his cock making him groan. Steve had dissolved into a whimpering mess by the time Billy's hips were flush against his. He couldn't even form words, all he could do was paw at Billy's shoulders and whine with need, silently begging Billy to fuck him.

When the thrusting finally began...well...Steve wasn't responsible for the noises he made. He never would have pegged himself a screamer before, but he'd never been given the opportunity. Billy managed to hit that sweet spot inside him with each heavy thrust, making Steve cry out in pleasure, clawing to get closer. With every downward thrust, Billy used those large arms to push Steve's hips down into the bed, the dark haired boy crying out for more. 

Harder. 

Faster. 

Deeper.

At some point, Steve was pretty sure he heard his headboard crack. 

After another two rounds of mind blowing sex, a hot shower that led to another blowjob, Steve collapsed on the bed in a post coital haze. He felt Billy slide in behind him and groaned as he was pulled back against Billy's hard chest. The covers were slowly pulled up over them, the lamp turned off to douse the room in darkness. The smell of sex and shampoo had filled the room.

In the darkness, Billy leaned forward and nipped at Steve's earlobe, nibbling at the sensitive skin, rumbling, "Still thinkin' about the bitch now, Pretty Boy?"

No, no he was not.

By the time he'd woken up the next morning, Steve felt like he'd been hit by a truck and fucked with a baseball bat...

On a positive note, he wasn't thinking about Nancy anymore! His ass hurt but it was a nice feeling, like a memento to the greatest sex he'd ever had. Who'd of thought he would find that with Billy Hargrove? 

Weird. 

Making his way downstairs, he rounded the corner of the kitchen to find Billy on the phone with someone. Waving sleepily, Steve went to the kitchen to make some coffee for them, some very _strong_ coffee. It was only a minute or so before the smell of fresh grounds filled the room, the sweet smell enough to make Steve moan in appreciation. Grabbing a couple mugs from the cabinet, he set one on the counter and filled his own, walking back into the other room to tell Billy the coffee was ready. The other teen was still on the phone, Steve catching some of the conversation. 

"--know, but you know how he gets when he's drunk, did he even come back last night?...probably." Billy turned to lean against the wall, nodding over to where Steve was waiting for him. 

_'Coffee's done'_ Steve mouthed, holding his mug up. 

"I just told you, I was out. Why does it matter?...no, you _don't_ need to know, shitbird!" Billy grumbled with an eye roll. 

Steve smirked and knew it must be Max on the other end of the line. Only one person could get Billy so worked up that early and that title went to Maxine Mayfield. 

"Look, it doesn't matter, alright. If they ask, tell 'em I went to Tommy's, the won't question it...what do you mean she's not there?...Chief Hopper called the house?..." Billy looked confused for a moment, but whatever it was Max said next made him turn slightly pale. 

"No, no, you do not need to know what _bail_ is. When did your mom leave?"

Billy listened for a minute before he turned, facing away from Steve's direction, an uneasy look crossing his face. 

"Look, why don't you go over to Wheeler's for today? Play that dumbass board game you nerds are into and I'll pick you up later tonight."

Steve briefly wondered why Billy was trying to get Max to go over to Mike's. He knew the little red head wasn't a huge of fan of Mike. If anything the two tolerated each other for the sake of the Party. 

"Because...I want you out of his way..." Billy rumbled quietly. "I'll come get you later tonight. Don't go home until I come pick you up, you hear me?... _Maxine._ "

Whatever Max had said seemed to sooth Billy's growing distress because Billy calmed down just a few moments later, giving a soft _bye_ before hanging up the phone. 

"Did your dad get arrested last night?" Steve asked, astounded. 

Billy brushed past him towards the kitchen, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. "...so it would seem."

Steve knew he shouldn't say anything but an ugly picture had taken up residence in his head, one that he knew had to be true. 

"Did the drinking start before or after he did that to your face?" He asked quietly, wincing as Billy turned to glare at him fiercely. 

Steve had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself for that remark, it was uncalled for. 

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow."

"Asshole."

"Not disagreeing."

They drank coffee in silence, a comfortable silence, only broken by the sound of the TV in the background. Steve was a bit concerned that he had messed up whatever it was that happened between them, but Billy proved him wrong by setting his empty coffee mug on the table, turning towards Steve with a sly grin. 

"How about we make good use of that hot tub in the master?"

They practically tripped over each other in their rush to get up the steps. 

* * *

The months passed by fairly quickly. 

Steve and Billy continued their _thing._ That was all Steve could think to call it, really. It was just a _thing._ A fucking amazing thing that he never wanted to end! The sex was insane, opening up a whole new stream of wicked kinks Steve didn't know he would like. 

Boy was he wrong. 

The only problem was that, apparently, everyone thought Steve and Billy were dating...

The Party, parents, Nancy and Jonathan, Hopper, Joyce, literally everyone in their group was under the impression that Steve was dating Billy Hargrove! It seemed like a cruel joke, it had to be. Right? Because there was absolutely no way Steve was dating Billy. 

He knew that for a fact, because Billy Hargrove did not date anyone. 

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot, Steven!"

Steve jumped slightly as Dustin yelled at him, once again, after he denied that he was in a relationship with Hargrove. The kids had been over at his house for their annual game night, the entire party gathered together. It had been a long day of pizza and drinks, ice cream and movies. Steve had enjoyed every minute of it. It was getting late though and everyone except Dustin and Max had gone home for the night. 

"Language!" he scolded, still taken aback by Dustin cursing at him in the first place! 

"You're in denial and I, for one, am sick of it! You need to open up those Bambi eyes and realize you are more than just fuck buddies with Hargrove!"

"Dustin!"

"I'll even prove it to you, since you're too blind to see the facts yourself!"

"Prove what to whom?" Max asked, slipping into the room with a can of Coke in hand. 

"Prove to this dumbass that he's dating your brother," Dustin explained in exasperation. "He's still in denial."

Max looked up at Steve with in confusion, "Seriously?"

"We aren't dating!" Steve exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up! "What part of that don't you shitheads understand?"

Dustin and Max shared a look and immediately went to the stairs. 

"Where are you two going?" Steve asked, following behind them. 

"To prove that you're a dumbass!" They yelled. 

In Steve's bedroom, Max went over to his closet and opened it up, rifling through it. She pulled out one of Billy's leather jackets with a smirk and held it up to show Steve, knowing the jacket was way to big to fit Steve. 

"I bet this looks great on you," she stated blandly. 

Steve rolled his eyes and stuffed the jacket back in his closet, "We are _not_ dating!"

"Let's move on to the bathroom, shall we?" Dustin suggested sarcastically. "In here we have Billy's ungodly cologne, a bottle of hairspray that _isn't_ Farrah Fawcett, a hairdryer which I know you don't use because it's too damaging on your precious locks. Oh lookie, ear rings that you obviously can't wear. Conveniently right next to the rings that are too big for your fingers!" 

Steve glared at them both. 

"How about we look at the music collection?" Max urged. "I didn't realize you were such a big fan of Motley Crue, Steve. Or Scorpions. How about this Pink Floyd cassette that has _Camaro Only_ written on it?"

"You think you're funny but you're still wrong. I'm not dating your brother."

"You're gonna go down swingin', aren't ya?" she teased. "For starters, I can recognize Billy's clothes and they are everywhere in here. His cologne is extremely unique and it reeks in here too. You've got his music piled next to the stereo and I know some of those are his favorites which tells me that he spends a lot of time over here. Not really that hard to guess what you guys are up to."

"Okay, you seriously don't need to know what me and Billy are doing in my bedroom, it's kind of disturbing that you are anyway. Moving on!" Steve cried, shooing the two kids out of his room. "Get back downstairs and finish cleaning up, please. Billy will be here soon and you need to have your stuff packed."

Max and Dustin grumbled at him but conceded, heading back down the stairs to finish tidying up. 

Once he was alone, Steve went back into his bedroom and looked around. It couldn't be true, could it? Thinking back on the last few months, he knew there had been more and more instances where he and Billy would hang out together that didn't end with sex. Sure, a make out session with some groping, normal.

Those nights were more frequent. 

The first time it happened, Steve had had a minor spaz attack because he thought Billy was no longer into him sexually. Billy had set him straight and admitted he was just tired. All he wanted to do was sleep and listen to music, relax, which was great. Steve was a closet cuddler and had jumped at the chance. They'd put on some Zepplin and fell asleep curled around each other. 

That soon become a thing. 

When Billy would fight with his dad or if he had a rough day, he'd show up at Steve's and they'd relax on the bed with music playing. 

It wasn't long after that that Billy started leaving clothes at Steve's, bringing small items over and leaving them behind. Most of Billy's free time was spent sleeping at Steve's anyway, so why not? 

Steve always let Billy make the first move and he never refused him. He loved the sex and Billy satisfied him in ways he didn't know he needed. Very rarely did Steve try to start anything for fear of rejection, though Billy had assured him many times all he had to do was ask. 

_All you gotta do is ask nicely, Pretty Boy._

They hung out every chance they could. Steve had always been afraid he'd be too forward about it and smother Billy, that he would be too clingy, but Billy soaked it up. Steve knew part of it was just Billy's lack of home-life and figured the other teen would take whatever affection he could elsewhere.

So, Steve let himself be pounded into his mattress and in return he would snuggle aggressively until he got what he wanted, which never ceased to make Billy laugh.

He knew what Billy's favorite food was. What his favorite music was. His favorite memories. His worst memories. His future plans to move back to California. Why he took a job as a lifeguard. His love for the camero. His deepest fears. His feelings about his hatred for his dad, his inability to be angry at his mother, his resentment at his mom for leaving him, his feelings towards Susan and his true feelings towards Max. The little sister he never wanted but loved more than anything, even if he refused to admit it.

It wasn't just Billy that shared secrets either...

Billy knew a Hell of a lot about Steve as well. Not just his favorite things, but his feelings. Steve told him all about his depression after Nancy broke his heart. His guilt over Barb. His love for the kids. His strained relationship with his parents who were never home and rarely called. His resentment towards his own mom who tried to be a better mother but should have never had children. His constant disagreements with his dad because Steve wasn't turning out the way he _should._ The arguments over his future he'd suffered through with both his parents. His fears, nightmares and PTSD from dealing with the monsters of the Upside Down. His unwanted resentment towards Nancy and Jonathan, because they were his friends, but a small part of him would never forgive them.

Billy knew it all. 

"Steve! Hurry up!" Dustin called from downstairs, breaking Steve out of his thoughts. 

"I'm coming!" he yelled back, shaking his head in annoyance. "Damn brats are gonna give me grey hair before I'm 30..."

Glancing around the room once more, Steve couldn't deny that his bedroom smelled like Billy and clearly had evidence of two different people. 

_Still doesn't mean we're dating._

Heading downstairs, he met the kids in the living room to help them clean. Max had already brought out a trash-bag to pick up plates and cups, holding it open for Dustin and Steve to fill. 

"Still think your a single pringle, Steve?" Dustin grinned. 

"You hush," Steve grumbled. "I still don't know why you two think me and Billy are dating."

"It's not just us, moron. It's everyone except _you!"_

"How about we ask you some questions and you answer them, honestly, and then decide for yourself?" Max asked.

"I'm clearly going to regret this...but fine. Ask away."

"Me first!" Dustin claimed, tossing more trash away. "Are you pitching or catching?"

"DUSTIN!" Steve stammered, aghast! 

"Sorry. Which side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"The left?" 

"So Billy sleeps on the right side every time?"

"Yes?"

"So you each have a designated side?"

"...shut up."

"Max? Your turn!" Dustin grinned, dodging a spoon that Steve chucked at his head!

"How often do you guys go out to that diner you like so much?" Max asked.

Steve thought about it for a minute and shrugged, "A few times a week, I guess? It depends on Billy's schedule. Sometimes we just eat here."

"How many nights a week do you eat together?"

"Ummm...5 or 6?" 

"My point stands," Max stated. "Dustin?" 

"Do you sleep together every night you're together?"

"Dustin!"

"Answer the question, Steve!"

"N-No! Stop asking me sexual questions!"

"He's hopeless, Max. This might be a lost cause."

Steve groaned and stomped off to finish cleaning the kitchen, annoyed with the little shits! Behind him, Dustin and Max followed him and fired off more questions. 

"I have a serious question for you," Dustin said seriously. "How did this all start? Because I remember a time, wasn't really all that long ago, when Hargrove broke your face and probably would have killed you if MadMax hadn't stepped in with her awesomeness. Really, Steve, what happened? You were enemies. Was it hate-fucking? Was there something wrong with the relationship? Was sex the only catharsis you could agree to that didn't involve physical violence?"

"Dustin Henderson, I _will_ wash your mouth out with soap if you do not stop!" Steve burst out, hating the shit eating grin on the brats face. "And no it was not hate-fucking! Why do you even know that phrase!?"

Dustin grinned like a loon as he walked back towards the living room for his stuff, "You're still a dumbass!"

"Language!"

"SUCK A COCK!"

Steve face-palmed and fought the urge to strange his kid. He really needed to have a conversation with them about cursing, at least in excess. On another note, he knew that they were right. 

Could it be real?

Could it---

The roar of the camaro from outside broke him from his thoughts. Max was already headed for the door to let her brother inside, her backpack hanging from her shoulders with her skateboard under her arm. When she opened the front door, Billy was already coming up the front steps. 

Steve came up behind them and watched Billy toss Max the keys to the camaro, telling her to go start it up. The red head smiled and gave Steve an exaggerated wink just to get under his skin. 

Rolling his eyes at her antics, Steve turned to ask Billy how work went when warm lips descended on his own, swallowing the soft moan he let out. Billy's hands snaked up under his shirt, bunching the material around his hip-line. Pulling back, Billy gave him a seductive smile. 

"Missed you today, baby."

Steve ducked his head, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. He accepted another kiss, a gentle one, leaning into Billy's larger body for a loose embrace. 

"How was work today?"

"Long. Boring mostly. How was the brat pack?"

"Annoying. I might kill Dustin before the day is over."

Billy smirked, "You feel you for some dinner later?"

"Ugh, after the day I've had all I want is to take a hot shower and sleep for 2 days..."

"Let me take Max home and I'll bring back something greasy, then we can shower and go to bed. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Steve sighed happily, melting into another warm kiss before Billy released him. 

"See you in a bit, baby." 

Billy left him standing at the door with a fools grin on his face. God, a greasy burger and a hot shower sounded amazing before they went to bed lat---

_Holy shit..._

Closing the door, Steve blinked stupidly and turned to look at Dustin who was leaning against the wall. 

"Oh my God, I'm dating Billy Hargrove..."

Dustin rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

"Really? What was your first clue?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now that this mess is posted and I've lost a considerable amount of sleep, I'm gonna go lay down for awhile and probably slip into a coma. Until next time my lovelies!


End file.
